


I could kill you in 10 seconds (but I'd rather bang you all night)

by phqyd_roar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Hook-Up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supersoldier marathon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phqyd_roar/pseuds/phqyd_roar
Summary: Peter is really horny. Bucky has a problem with words. Steve is kind of oblivious.Or: Peter and Bucky hook up and Steve is spitting mad.





	I could kill you in 10 seconds (but I'd rather bang you all night)

Steve had been surprised by how quickly Bucky had taken to Spider-man. These days Bucky tended to be quiet more often than not, sometimes offering a deadpan one-liner that took Steve off guard. Peter, on the other hand, was the most buoyant, enthusiastic person Steve had met in the 21st century. 

It had started when Steve and Bucky had been sparring together in the compound’s training room and Spider-man came swinging in, settling on the ceiling to watch them. He caught Steve’s shield when it came close to him, depriving Steve of the backswing that ought to have knocked Bucky off his feet. So instead, Steve ended up flat on his back with a metal hand curled firmly around his throat. He laughed, pushing away Bucky’s arm to catch his breath.

Bucky wordlessly got to his feet, looked up to where the colors of Steve’s shield was clashing awfully with Peter’s Spider-man suit. He beckoned with his metal fingers and Peter flew at him.

“Can I have my shield back?” Steve called.

“Finders keepers!” Peter yelped, blocking Bucky with the shield with impressive dexterity. 

Where Bucky was silent apart from the occasional grunt of exertion, Peter _talked constantly_. He babbled on about the shield, about Bucky’s technique, briefly complimented Bucky’s hair, all the while swinging about like a maniac. Steve felt exhausted just looking at him and abandoned the shield to its chatterbox user, heading for the showers.

After that, Peter turned up to spar with Bucky a lot, sometimes when Steve was there, sometimes not. Then, one day Steve looked out of the window and saw Peter with Bucky on one of Bucky’s brooding walks around the grounds. Peter was walking backwards and gesturing wildly, still keeping up with Bucky’s graceful assassin stride. Steve wondered if Bucky was annoyed but just restraining himself from sending Peter flying like a bad cartoon. If so, that was impressive restraint from Bucky.

When Steve walked into the kitchen the very next morning, he was surprised to hear the sound of Bucky actually _laughing_ mingled with Peter’s high, boyish voice. Bucky sat at the island sipping his coffee while Peter leaned on the counter beside him, arms folded on the surface. They both abandoned their conversation when Steve walked in. Steve made small talk with Peter and Bucky barely said a word as usual. Steve tries to tell himself that he’s happy Bucky’s making new friends, but he can’t help but feel a little bit miffed that he’s not the one making Bucky Barnes laugh. That’s always been his job. Since 1924.

* * *

Peter found the Winter Soldier really, really attractive. Well, actually, he found several of his teammates very attractive. Peter’s super powers came with super strength, super metabolism, and definitely a super libido, and puberty on steroids was absolutely _killing_ him. 

It hadn’t been too difficult to figure out he was gay when he started popping boners for every single hot guy he saw, and there sure were a lot of good-looking men around the Avengers compound.

Peter was sixteen years old, and he was still a virgin, but he was a really, desperately horny one. He didn’t even care anymore about how likely it was that Mr Stark knew all about Peter’s porn viewing habits from Peter using the internet in the compound. Every night it was him and his hand and his bottle of lotion, and occasionally a phallic shaped vegetable he’d take from the kitchen. He could go for literally hours before he unwound enough to sleep soundly.

At first he had tried to avoid having sex fantasies about his teammates. It seemed disrespectful. But porn was so dull and unimpressive in comparison with the breathtaking examples of masculinity Peter was surrounded with on a daily basis. He would touch himself and his brain would pull up an image of Captain America’s bare chest glistening with sweat. Peter would have to be a _saint_ not to be turned on by that.

It was all downhill from there. Nowadays, Peter didn’t really watch porn anymore. He closed his eyes and thought of his teammates, thought of sucking their cocks, of being pressed down and dominated by them. Sex was never far from his mind, really, and he had to thank his usual awkward personality that none of the Avengers seemed to have noticed Peter being turned on a dozen times a day.

Every time he sparred with Bucky, Peter was 100% rock hard in his spandex, and Bucky was polite enough to pretend not to notice. Peter would run off his mouth and try to think of anything else, distracting himself as much as he tried to distract Bucky. Then afterwards, he’d jerk off in the showers in a few quick pulls. Those were pretty great.

It was all fun and games until one time, Bucky pinned Peter to the ground, straddled his hips, and rolled his hips against him deliberately, his gaze dispassionate as he met Peter’s eyes. Peter immediately dirtied his suit.

“Oh god, Jesus, shit,” Peter stuttered none-too-eloquently.

A sly smirk spread across Bucky’s face. “You seem like you needed that.”

Peter had hardly ever heard Bucky talk, but damn, did he have a voice like chocolate and honey and sex.

“Um.” Peter began to blush madly as he came down from his orgasmic high. “S-sorry? Thanks?”

Bucky just got off him and walked away. “Neither’s necessary.”

* * *

Peter replayed the moment like crazy while Bucky acted as though not a thing had happened. Peter just couldn’t figure out why Bucky had done that. So he cornered Bucky - in as much as anyone could ‘corner’ the Winter Soldier - and tried to talk to him about it. After Peter had haltingly and excruciatingly awkwardly explained about his super mutant sex drive, Bucky said, “So why haven’t you gotten any?”

“Uh. I like men.”

Bucky lifted his eyebrows a little and drew his gaze across Peter’s pink face as he walked. “Sure. Plenty of men would like a piece of you, I bet.”

“Maybe. But I’m kind of jailbait still? And it’d just be really awkward if they turned out to be a bad guy and I had to fight them off, you know?” Peter made a face. “I’d wanna do it with someone I could trust.”

Bucky walked for a few moments without responding, which was pretty normal for him. Sometimes he just gave Peter nothing when Peter talked to him but a lot of eye contact. It was okay though, because he was a really good listener and Peter could tell Bucky wasn’t just tuning him out.

“I could kill you in ten seconds,” Bucky remarked.

“No, you couldn’t,” Peter protested indignantly.

“I could. Trying _not_ to hurt you is the problem. Killing you, that’d be easy.”

Peter considered that for a moment. Bucky sounded quite convinced, and it was probably best to trust the Winter Soldier’s judgement on something like that. He did a backflip to catch up with Bucky’s long strides.

“You don’t want to kill me, though.”

“No. I want to fuck you.”

Peter blinked. “You do?”

Bucky gave him an unimpressed look. Peter struggled to contain his delight as he caught up to what Bucky just said to him.

“I mean. I want. I’d like that, Bucky.”

“You trust me?”

Peter nodded emphatically.

“You’re dumb,” said Bucky matter-of-factly. “Works for me, though. Come to my room tonight.”

* * *

Peter was pretty, and sweet, and he reminded Bucky a little of Steve when he was a tiny punk ass who didn’t know how to pick his fights. The sort of lust Peter looked at Bucky with was clean and simple and didn’t make Bucky feel uncomfortable.

Bucky’s libido was starting to wake up from his years in the freezer, and he wanted something simple. Something to keep his lustful thoughts from veering towards Steve the way all his thoughts did, because he couldn’t deal with that. The will he and won’t he, all the complications that made Bucky and Steve who they were to each other. It was too much too soon.

Peter wanted Bucky to be in control, wanted Bucky to make him feel good, and Bucky could do that just fine. Bucky didn’t think he could stand being on his knees for anybody ever again, unless it was Steve.

“Take your clothes off. You shy?”

Peter looked like he was vibrating out of his skin in his Iron Man pjs. He tore them off as Bucky asked, all lean muscle and tight flesh. Bucky didn’t ask, but Peter settled on his knees in front of him and looked up, worrying his lip with his teeth but looking all excited too.

“This gets you off, doesn’t it, doll?” Bucky reached out to pet Peter’s hair a bit and then tugged on it hard, watching as Peter gasped and a dribble of precome bubbled out of his cock. “How mean d’you want me to be to you?”

“I trust you,” Peter said. He licked his lips and arched, reached down to give himself a tug.

Bucky rolled his eyes, jerked Peter up by his hair, and threw him down on the mattress. He took the boy’s ankles and pulled them open wide. He sat himself in the empty space between and gave Peter’s ass an appreciative grope.

“Anytime it’s not good for you, you tell me. Hear?”

Peter pillowed his head on his folded arms and turned to smile at him giddily. 

“Yes sir,” he said, eagerly pushing his ass into Bucky’s hands.

Bucky put his metal hand on the small of Peter’s back and pinned him, grinning as Peter immediately set to squirming and testing his strength as though he couldn’t wait for Bucky to bruise him up.

“You want something up your ass, you’ll have to behave a little better than that.”

Peter calmed it down a little, but turned to pout at him pointedly. 

“I’m ready,” he said.

“I’ll decide that,” said Bucky. He slide a finger down Peter’s ass crease and dipped easily into the slicked hole, the hot flesh clinging to his finger as he pumped in and out a few times.

He withdrew the finger and started to one-handedly unbuckle and undo his pants. Peter turned to watch and began to flail more vigorously. He used Bucky’s reluctance to actually break any of his bones to slip free and sit up to watch Bucky take his clothes off, gaze fixed on Bucky’s dick, following it as it bobbed with the motion of Bucky pulling his shirt over his head. He looked hilariously fascinated.

“What?” Bucky asked, torn between amused and annoyed.

“I haven’t seen anyone else’s dick in real life before. Can I touch it?”

“Sugar, you can do whatever you please with it.”

Peter beamed and took the invitation without a second thought. Bucky dipped his head and watched Peter run his fingers over his cock, lips parted and looking delighted. He ducked and sucked the head with a pop. It was sudden enough that Bucky let out a stifled moan. Peter lookedat him, smiling.

“Thoughts?” Bucky tried for nonchalance but his voice was rough.

“Think I’d like to suck it. But I want you to fuck me.”

After declaring this, Peter turned and lowered himself to his elbows with a bounce of the mattress, splaying his knees and arching his back to present that perfect little ass. Bucky rolled his eyes to the ceiling for a second to keep his composure, then he grabbed onto that pro-offered ass, angled his hips, and sank in.

Peter cried out, loud and startled, hips jerking under Bucky’s hands. Bucky froze where he was until Peter relaxed and deliberately arched into his grip again. He sank in inch by delicious inch until their balls touched, then he leaned forward to lick the shell of Peter’s ear. He whimpered.

“Not a virgin anymore,” Bucky whispered teasingly.

“Fuck me, _fuck me_!” Peter groaned.

Bucky did. By God, Bucky did. He fucked him from behind. He fucked him on his back, Peter’s knees hooked over Bucky’s shoulders, wrists pinned over his head. He fucked him on his side, holding up Peter’s right leg and pressing bruises into his thigh, metal hand wrapped around Peter’s throat, just holding, not pressing down. He fucked him standing up, effortlessly supporting the boy’s weight and bouncing him on his cock, slicked by several loads of come dripping out of Peter and trickling down Bucky’s balls and thighs.

After round four, Bucky pulled out and lay down for a god damn rest, and Peter shimmied down and started to lick his cock clean. Bucky groaned deeply and then laughed.

“You tryin’ to kill me?”

“You’re a supersoldier.”

“You’re a teenage mutant.”

Peter grinned at him with white smeared all over his lips. “Yeah, and it’s great.”

Bucky tugged him up to give him a kiss, tasting his own come in Peter’s mouth.

“How much more do you want?”

“As much as you got.”

“I _am_ a supersoldier.”

Peter giggled, all happy and out of control, the sound of far too much adrenaline and endorphins kicking around. 

“Prove it.”

They were still going by daybreak, Bucky’s bedsheets absolutely _soaked_ and disgusting. Bucky lay on the carpet, arms folded behind his head, watching Peter propel himself up and down with his eyes closed and his mouth open, occasionally thrusting a little to help him along. Peter finally lost steam and slumped into Bucky’s chest with a pathetic mewl. His inner muscles fluttered weakly around Bucky’s cock. Bucky unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Peter’s waist, shifting him slightly for a more comfortable fit.

“Had enough?”

“‘M tired.”

Bucky sniggered somewhat smugly.

“Oh, shuddup.”

“Can I have my dick back?”

“Nuh-uh. ‘M keeping it for later.”

Bucky laughed, removed himself from Peter’s body to weak protests, and said, “It’ll still be here after a shower and a nap. I’ll hang onto it, you have my word.”

Peter grumbled unintelligibly. Bucky gave him a kiss, because that was cute, and a dozen orgasms in one night could soften up even Bucky Barnes.

* * *

They had the shower, but Bucky didn’t feel like sleeping, energized even after the night of exertion. It’s unreasonably early so no one’s in the kitchen to see Peter practically hanging off Bucky’s arm, complaining that he’s too sore to sit and turning his nose up at Bucky’s coffee because he’s a child with childish tastes. At least, there wasn’t until Steve came in from his morning run and Peter promptly shifted away a few inches and turned pink.

Bucky saw Steve’s gaze flick curiously between him and Peter, and hoped that the shower was thorough enough that neither of them smelled like sex to Steve’s enhanced senses. From the way Steve looked at the two of them, he clearly suspected something, and it upset him.

That didn’t make Bucky feel too good. He and Stevie, they’d always had something there, mutually unspoken. After HYDRA, in this new century, Bucky had wanted a lot of space to think and figure out who he was. Steve had given him that, never pushed where Bucky made it clear it wasn’t wanted. Bucky couldn’t imagine how hard that must be for the pushiest motherfucker he’s ever known. Bucky had an inkling that Steve might be waiting for him. But Bucky still wasn’t ready for anything serious, didn’t want any feelings deeper than the casual fondness he had for Peter tangled up with the pleasures of the flesh. Yet he didn’t want to make Steve sad, either.

Peter soon fled, mumbling about a nap. Bucky drained his coffee and wondered what to do about Steve looking at him like he was about to say something profound.

“It’s nothin’ serious,” Bucky said, before Steve could get anything out.

Steve’s eyes widened. “Uh.” Then he turned and stared as though he could still see Peter’s retreating form, even though Peter was long gone. “_Nothing serious_, Buck?”

God, he could always sound _so_ judgmental. Bucky pushed back from his seat and busied himself topping up his coffee, even though he didn’t really want another cup. He took his time, gave himself a few extra seconds before he had to sit back down and look at Steve’s expression like someone stepped on his dog.

Steve took a huge breath that his asthmatic younger self would have been envious of, and said, “He’s _sixteen_.”

Bucky took a big gulp of coffee though it scalded his tongue. “Oh no, Bucky, don’t be guilty about all those innocent people you killed. But the willing sixteen-year-old, that’s your greatest sin.”

Steve went very white and very quiet, which told Bucky that was an absolute terrible choice of remark to make. This was why he tried not to talk too much these days. Bucky’s social intelligence was in shreds and he could rarely tell which remark was going to blow up in his face. 

His reflexes though, those were excellent. So he easily caught Steve’s arm as he was about to storm off, Steve shoved him hard, and they started grappling in the middle of the kitchen, the counter cracking under their weight. Bucky could practically hear how Stark was going to yell at them again.

Steve didn’t have his shield, but he was more vicious than usual when he was mad. So one bloody nose and several bruised ribs later, Bucky pinned Steve down and gave him a peck on the lips.

Steve stared at him with ragingly indignant blue eyes and said, “What the fuck.”

“Language,” Bucky said, and then thought that probably wasn’t a great choice either.

Maybe he should just try this again after he’d thought it through.

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles* well, I've hardly ever seen any Bucky/Peter before and I was like...why not.
> 
> And oh no. Now Steve is mad, Bucky you asshole. 
> 
> Where should I take this? Stucky and then Peter is stuck being horny again? :/ Bring Tony in for Stucky+Starker? OT3? Supersoldier marathon sex is pretty damn hot...


End file.
